grim_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wishes
Grim Tales: The Wishes is the third installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Beware of what you wish. You don't know where it will take you. When Brandon makes wishes, he's getting older and older. Anna must help her nephew before he becomes a victim of his own wishes. __TOC__ Plot Luisa is worried about Brandon as he looks ill and older. She asks Anna to help her talk to him since Brandon is so fond of his aunt. Anna gets into Brandon's room to find him being dragged into the swamp. Anna tries to find Luisa but she leaves a note saying she goes to meet a woman who says she can help Brandon. Anna finds Brandon's living puppet in his room. He explains that Brandon was deceived by the swamp demon (disguised as an old woman). He tricked Brandon into making wishes without realizing the consequences: he would be older and the demon would take his body. Anna goes to the swamp demon's house and finds out that Luisa is trapped in a snow globe.The demon tries to stop Anna but she lights the fire, chasing him away. Brandon's soul appears. He's also trapped in the house and asks Anna to change his fate. After finding Brandon's drawing and a magical quill, Anna enters Brandon's first memory: the day he made another wish. Luisa was bitten by a poisonous snake. Brandon called for help but the ambulance never arrived. In the memory, Anna learns that the swamp demon is behind all of this. She manages to find the antidote for Luisa, thus preventing Brandon from making this wish. After saving Brandon, the puppet suggests Brandon needs protection from the swamp demon. Anna puts him in his room with Lavender and three protective totems around him. As she sets out to save Brandon and his parents, Anna learns that John Gray, who went to Siberia for an expedition, are missing in the mountains of Siberia and never been found. With the puppet's help, Anna finds Brandon's drawing in the tree house and enters the memory. John was attacked by a bear and fell off the cliff. Anna manages to save John who is now back home and helps her free Luisa. They all rush to Brandon, but Luisa accidentally knocks one of the totems off, removing protective charm. The demon tries to possess Brandon. Anna decides to go back to the day Brandon signed a deal with the demon. she traps him in a crystal ball and destroys it, killing the demon. Brandon is free. The family is reunited. Bonus Chapter The swamp demon won't let Brandon be. As his last attempt, he traps Brandon and his parents in the swamp, making them his prisoners forever. Anna gets into their house and finds Luisa and John captured by strange evil flowers and Brandon locked in his own room. Crossing the swamp, Anna discovers special butterflies that can kill the flowers. After she saves Luisa and John, Anna gets into Brandon's room and tries to help Brandon but the swamp demon won't give up easily. With the help of Brandon's puppet and John, Anna uses a totem and saves Brandon from the demon. The family is back together at last. Characters * Anna: Luisa's twin sister and Brandon's aunt. * Luisa: Anna's twin sister, John's wife and Brandon's mother. * Brandon Gray: Luisa and John's son. * John Gray: Luisa's husband and Brandon's father, who goes missing in Siberia. * Volos: the swamp demon, who plans to take Brandon's body by luring him to make wishes. * The Puppet: Brandon's favourite toy, a wooden puppet that is turned to life by the swamp demon. Trivia * Luisa has a cat named Fluffy. Category:Games